


lightning in the dark

by mathelode (engmaresh)



Category: The Tensorate Series - JY Yang
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Introspection, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/pseuds/mathelode
Summary: A storm approaches. The twins sleep. And Sonami contemplates the nature of the Slack.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	lightning in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenity_Ribbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Ribbon/gifts).



The first phase of nightfall had barely fallen. Sonami was still up, looking over some old Tensor treatises on electricity and magnetism. The twins were asleep, and she prayed they stayed that way. Thunder rumbled in the distance. If the weather predictions held, the storm would be on top of the city in a few minutes. The Tensorate academy had use of it today.

Sonami watched the distant flicker of lightning, then turned back to her readings. The delay in her academy training didn’t mean she could pause in her studies. Besides, these scrolls were relevant to the experiments the Tensorate was running today. Electricity’s metal-nature flowed well enough into fire nature and water nature, but it sat in opposition to forest nature. Generally, flesh and bone -- a being-- struck by lightning would die. But each element cycled into the other, and so it stood to reason that it gave life too. Or some semblance of it.

One of the twins -- Mokoya, most likely -- whimpered in their sleep, and Sonami waited for it to turn into a cry. Something about the Slack felt heavy today, weighed down at a nexus that she recognized as the Tensorate academy. The night phase felt heavy with promise, as the sky felt heavy with clouds. Maybe Mokoya sensed it too.

Sonami looked back at her scroll, then sighed, and rolled it closed. She was too distracted today; anything she read would probably leak back out her ears. She rose to her feet and paced over quietly to the crib. Mokoya had quieted, snuffling against Akeha’s shoulder. What currents of thought ran through their minds? They shone on the surface of the Slack, like everyone did, but Mokoya’s always flickered a little oddly, like a bolt of lightning had rent the sky, somewhere deep within.


End file.
